Alcansando un sueño
by cat.troncoso
Summary: Todos intentan alcanzar un sueño ,algunos mas difíciles y otros mas fáciles y rápidos ,que tal si mi sueño es estar en un programa de televisión llamado Glee siendo aceptados por aquellos que me hacen la vida imposible mostrándome quien verdaderamente soy ,mi nombre es Darren Criss y deseo pertenecer a algo especial junto a mi amigo ..muy especial Chirs colfer.


Tanto The glee proyect , glee y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, espero que sea esto de su agrado ..solo disfruten

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

The Glee Project es un reality donde personas pueden mostrar sus dotes musicales, no importa su raza, religión, sexo, orientación sexual, ect. Son aceptados, participan más de 3.000 personas pero solo son aceptados 12 para salir en el show. El show consiste en que los 12 participantes que conviven en una casa durante más de un mes, de ellos solo gana uno y pasa a ser parte de Glee por 7 episodios.

-muy linda esta nota y todo Christopher pero estas seguro?- le preguntaba la madre de Christopher al leer de que se trataba TGP.- no se… tal vez sea todo nuevo para vos, ya sé que te gusta mucho este programa de televisión pero sabes que acá en Clover está mal visto todo esto, sabes que toda tu familia te apoya y esta con vos, pero estas seguro? Te voy a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas.- la madre de Christopher no paraba de llorar.

-si mamá es lo que quiero, además esas personas me entienden, no digo que ustedes no, pero es diferente, además sabes cuánto amo Glee, y ya falta poco que sea mayor de edad y sería una gran oportunidad de mostrar a todo que puedo hacer algo de mi vida no como ellos, que se van a quedar acá.- Christopher lo dijo saltando de la silla y gritando y noto que su madre se puso mal.- perdón mamá si eh dicho algo malo no era mi intención.

-te parece que todas las personas que estamos acá no hacemos nada de nuestra vida?- le dijo su madre con una cara de enojada.

-no mamá no quise decir eso… lo digo por los que me molestaron en el colegio que me decían perdedor… y ahora… ellos.- Christopher no podía terminar su frase, se empezó a poner colorado y comenzó a llorar.

-mira Chris… estoy informada por todo lo que pasaste… y sé que esta es una oportunidad para ti… ahora falta decírselo a tu padre.- lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo abraza.

-gracias mamá, vas a ver, estarás muy orgullosa de mí.- él también la abraza.

-ya lo estoy hijo.-al decir esas palabras se le caen unas lagrimas de la cara.

Ese mismo día pero muchas después.

-mamá tengo una idea! Me voy a inscribir en un show!- dijo Darren corriendo hacia su madre.

-qué?- dijo su madre sorprendida pero sin darle mucha importancia

-que voy a entrar a TGP…- dijo Darren demasiado feliz y mostrándole la inscripción a su madre.

-que es TGP? Ahh es de ese programa que ves? Como se llama gli?- le pregunto su madre mientras que leía las descripciones. Bueno si es lo que tú quieres… además allá son todos como vos no? – le volvió a preguntar su madre.

-queres decir gay? Emm realmente no lo sé… lo único que sé es que el directo y escrito lo es se llama Ryan Murphy.- Darren se puso a investigar en su computadora.- mamá es mañana! Tengo que prepararme y no voy a llegar a hora porque queda muy lejos.

-bueno hijo que tengas suerte!- le grita su madre mientras Darren se va para su habitación.

-que no me vas a acompañar?- le pregunta Darren mientras prepara sus cosas.

-no, ya sos mayor de edad puedes ir tu solo, y no grites de tu habitación que no te escucho.- le dice su madre desde la cocina.

-bueno ya voy… y a papá tengo que decirle.- le dice su hijo acercándose a ella.

-no para qué? Deja que se lo comente yo.- le responde terminando de prepara la comida.

-ahh bueno… deséame suerte!- se va Darren corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo.

-suerte hijo! Ojala que le vaya bien… y que suerte que se fue ya estaba bastante grande…- respira profundamente su madre.

Un día después ya en la audición.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde… aunque hay muchas personas, wow!- Darren corrió muy rápido para poder hacer la fila para entrar.

-Hola, soy Damian… veo que tienes una guitarra- Damian le dio un saludo con la mano y con una media sonrisa.

-ay hola, me llamo Darren y si toco la guitarra, me encanta me hace sentir tan bien, es algo que me saca de los malos momentos igual todo muchos instrumentos más. Estaba tan feliz de que estaba allí que no pensaba que tal vez Damian sea su rival. Hay que suerte ya me toca a mí!

-Suerte!- Damian le dio un palmazo en la espalda en señal de suerte.

-hola soy Darren Criss…- miraba siempre al frente aunque no miraba a Ryan a los ojo.

-bueno Darren muéstranos lo que tienes.- Ryan se acomodo en su asiento y restando mucha atención en Darren.- que vas a cantar?

-Last Friday Night… aunque una versión con guitarra, esa canción representa mucho para mí y además me encanta.- de repente saca la guitarra y se sienta en el suelo.

-tocas la guitarra… algún instrumento más?- le pregunta Ryan medio sorprendido al ver que Darren se sentó en el suelo.

-Sí, toco varios instrumentos pero uno de los que más me gusta es la guitarra.- saca la guitarra de su funda.-

-entonces muéstranos que tienes.- Ryan estaba muy encantado con Darren con su forma de ser.

Darren empezó a hacer la introducción de Last Friday Night, y de apoco empezó a sonar:

There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head, Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar

(**Hay un extraño en mi cama, Hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza, Brillo por toda mi habitación,**

**flamencos rosados en la piscina, Hiedo a mini bar**).

Darren tocaba la guitarra de maravillas y cantaba igual, su voz era hermosa.

DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque, There's a hickie or a bruise,

Pictures of last night, Ended up online I'm screwed, Oh well It's a black top blur,

But I'm pretty sure it ruled, Damn!

(**El DJ se desmayó en el patio, Barbie está en la barbacoa ¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón? Fotografías de anoche, Terminamos en línea, Estoy jodida Oh, bueno Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso, Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo ¡Maldición**!)

Cuando Darren dice "Damn" se le levanta y empieza a saltar por toda la habitación, cosa que a Ryan y a los productores les encantó. Ya no hacía falta que terminara de cantar a los productores les había gustado mucho, pero igual Darren quiso terminar.

-wow Darren eso fue increíble, ya no hace falta que termines.- dijo Ryan muy sorprendido.

-pero igual yo quiero terminar o por lo menos el estribillo.- Darren les puso una cara que ni Ryan ni los productores pudieron resistir.

This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night

(**Éste viernes por la noche, Hagámoslo todo otra vez, Hagámoslo todo otra vez, Éste viernes por la noche, Hagámoslo todo otra vez, Hagámoslo todo otra vez, Éste viernes por la noche, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Gracias a Dios es viernes, Viernes por la noche**)

-perfecto Darren! Un placer.- dijo uno de los productores poniéndose de pie.

-y? cuéntame cómo te fue?- le pregunto Damian muy inquieto.

-creo que les encante…- le respondió Darren demasiado feliz y haciéndose el egocéntrico

"que se cree este!"- pensaba Chris.- hay no ahora me toca a mí.

-bueno te deseo suerte.- le dijo Alex.

-hola soy Christopher Colfer.- en cambio que Darren Christopher no podía mirar a la cara a Ryan.

-con que Christopher… te gusta que te digan Christopher?- le pregunta Ryan un poco curioso.

-la verdad… no mucho… mi madre me dice Christopher y tal vez mi abuela.- dijo Christopher alzando un poco la mirada.

- y Chris? Quien te dice así?- le volvió a preguntar Ryan

-mi hermanita, mi padre, mis familiares y un poco mis amigos…- le responde Christopher

-y no te gustaría que ahora todos te llamaran Chris Colfer? Como si fuera tu nombre artístico.

-si me encanta!- le responde Chris con una sonrisa.

-bueno… entonces sale y vuelve a entrar y preséntate otra vez.- Ryan se para y se vuelve a sentar.

-bueno señor.- Chris sale por la puerta.- hola soy Chris Colfer.

-perfecto me encanto!- Ryan con una sonrisa lo aplaude.

-y voy a cantar I want to hold your hand, a acapela.- dijo Chris preparande.

-a acapela? Eso lo quiero ver.- dijo Ryan y los productores riéndose.

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.

**(Oh sí, yo voy a decir algo, Creo que lo entenderás. Cuando digo que algo Quiero tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano**)

Mientras que Chris cantaba los productores se miraban todos entre ellos y Ryan miraba demasiado serio a Chris.

Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand. And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide...

**(Oh, por favor, me dicen: Usted me dejarás ser tu hombre Y por favor, me dicen: Vas a dejar que me sostiene la mano. Ahora voy a tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano. Y cuando te toco me siento feliz por dentro. Es una sensación de que mi amor No puedo ocultar, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultar…)**

Chris sabia que algo estaba pasando pero no dejo de cantan y esta vez cerró los ojos.

Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand. When I feel that something

I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.

**(Sí, tienes ese algo, Creo que lo entenderás. Cuando siento que algo Quiero tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano, Quiero tomar tu mano.)**

Chris abrió los ojos porque ya había terminado de cantar y vio a todos los productores parados y aplaudiendo y Ryan igual.

-perfecto Chris, estuviste perfecto! Tu voz es hermosa… y muy aguda.- dijo Ryan largando una carcajada.

-si eso es algo que me molesta.-dijo Chris volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-como que te molesta? Es algo hermoso! Tu voz.- dijo Ryan volviéndose a sentar.- quede sorprendido.

-bueno muchas gracias señor Murphy.- Chris agarra sus cosas y sale por la puerta.

-este chico me sorprendió mucho… además tiene algo que me gusta.- Ryan les comento a los productores.

Ya habían pasado dos días y Ryan tenía que decir quién eran los finalistas, estaban todos reunidos, y Ryan empezó a nombrar los apellidos….


End file.
